The Price of Freedom
by Allied Hero
Summary: [SPOILERS] A look into the thoughts behind Queenie's decision.


_A/N: As stated in the summary, this story contains spoilery-doos from Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them: The Crimes of Grindelwald, so if you have not seen the new movie yet and don't want to be spoiled, please don't read any further. With that being said, hope you enjoy!_

* * *

The first time you came face-to-face with him, you were terrified.

His gaze bore into yours, the faintest hint of amusement in the creases of his eyes. As though the wand you had pointed at him was nothing more than an ordinary twig. You saw his lips move, yet heard nothing as your thoughts quickly turned to escape. Only it seemed anti-disapparition wards were in effect and you had been too distressed earlier to look for routes of escape. And what reason would you have had to? The French witch had been kind, _seemed_ kind.

 _I am not going to harm you, Miss Goldstein._

The voice was inside your head, or rather, his. Your eyes met black and white once more and suddenly you could _feel_ him. His calmness, his desire for freedom, his wish to include you in the path he wanted to pave for wizard-kind. He spoke the truth, you realised. He would not harm you – he didn't _want_ to harm you.

Slowly, you lowered your wand. And listened.

His gaze was kind now, passionate even. He spoke of the Statute of Secrecy as an archaic law, that beings as powerful as wizards and witches shouldn't have to hide in fear from those without magic. That you should be able to love who you wanted, _would_ be able to do so in a world where No-Maj's knew magic was real. You could marry Jacob. You could be together.

Then, just as suddenly as he swept into the room, you were free to go. And you did.

You wondered the streets of Paris, not entirely sure where to go or what to do. You knew you should find Tina, tell her where he was, that you had survived an encounter with the darkest wizard alive. Only, you realised you didn't want to. Could it really be called 'surviving' when he had meant you no harm in the first place? You had read so many stories about him, about his crimes, and yet ...

Your fears seemed to melt away suddenly and you glanced up. Wispy sheets were gliding over the city, leading towards some distant destination, and you were calm. The feeling was both foreign and familiar and you weren't entirely sure how you knew what it meant but you did.

He was calling. And you followed.

His call led you down twisting streets and dark alleys until you found yourself surrounded by hundreds of wizards and witches, all whispering, all excited. _He's coming_ the room murmured. The voices in your head weren't loud and shrill here. They spoke in quiet whispers and were filled with hope. It felt ... nice.

Then _he_ arrived. His presence was calming yet dominant as the room brought itself to silence. And then Jacob was by your side and you felt happier than you had been in a long while. You realised that you wanted to follow this man. That he would lead wizard-kind into a new era of freedom, that you and Jacob wouldn't have to hide anymore.

He spoke and you listened and your heart beamed with pride – until the Aurors came. The calm feeling was snatched from the room and then a young woman was dead and all that remained was fear and chaos. He mourned the girl, an innocent witch who had believed in their cause, and then he called.

You took Jacob's hand and began to move forward, only he remained rooted on the spot. You looked back, confusion quickly overcome by betrayal. There was no love in his eyes anymore – only fear.

"You're crazy."

 _Crazy_. He had called you that once before. You had forgiven him, only now he had said it again. And he meant it.

Betrayal turned to anger, then fury, the likes of which you had never felt before. How could he not understand? All of this was for him, so that you could be together. _He_ would free you both. Only that didn't seem to matter anymore. Everything you had done for him, to keep your relationship afloat, to make sure he was happy, he wanted to throw away. And now, so were you.

He was calling. And you would not be denied your freedom.


End file.
